Wearable, mobile and/or portable computing devices, or terminals, are used for a wide variety of tasks. Such devices allow workers using them to maintain mobility, while providing the worker with desirable computing and data-processing functions. Furthermore, such devices may provide a communication link to a more powerful and centralized computer system, which further handles the organization of the tasks being performed. An overall integrated system may involve a combination of a central computer system for tracking and management of the tasks, a plurality of mobile devices and associated peripherals, as well as the people (“users”) who use the devices and interface with the devices and/or the computer system.
To provide an interface between the central computer system and the workers, wearable devices are oftentimes voice-driven; i.e., are operated using human speech input. As such, the central computer and devices incorporate speech recognition technology. To communicate in a voice-driven system, for example, speech input must be passed into and out of the portable devices to provide the proper speech interface with a user. Through the speech interface, the workers are able to receive voice instructions, ask questions, report the progress of their tasks, and report working conditions, for example. Using such devices, the work is done virtually hands-free without equipment to juggle or paperwork to carry around.
There are various ways to pass the speech signals into and out of a device. In one scenario, a microphone and speaker located on the actual portable device may be used. However, that may not be practical in many environments. As may be appreciated, such systems are often utilized in noisy environments where the workers are exposed to various extraneous sounds that might affect the quality of their voice communication with their device and/or the central computer system. For example, a portable device, mounted on a belt or other device to secure it to the user, may be too far away from the user's mouth for effective communication. Therefore, more isolated or directional voice-capture techniques, such as headsets, have to be utilized.
Traditional wired headsets are somewhat popular for interfacing with portable devices and require a wire that extends from the headset to the device. A headset typically includes a microphone and one or more speakers. The device includes an appropriate socket for coupling with a connector or plug of the headset wire and also includes audio processing electronics for processing the speech signals sent from/to the headset. Alternatively, wireless headsets are also popular for interfacing with portable devices and communicate with the device wirelessly, such as through radio frequency (RF) communications.
In an exemplary configuration, a worker is assigned a particular headset and maintains that headset while using one of a plurality of devices. However, interoperability of the headset to a device is not always guaranteed. For example, features of a headset may be inoperable with a particular device, or vice versa. Thus, it may be desirable to associate, or otherwise link, a particular headset with a particular device such that headsets cannot be used with devices with which they are not associated.
Moreover, while workers often keep a particular headset for sanitary or other purposes, they often choose different devices with which to complete tasks from week-to-week, day-to-day, and even shift-to-shift. The devices, therefore, must remotely determine information associated with the worker for each shift. This often involves a variety of interactions that are time-consuming and can reduce the amount of time a worker performs assigned tasks. After determining the identity of a worker, the device may still be required to download additional information associated with the worker, including, if necessary, voice translation templates that are used to convert the speech input of the user to machine readable input. Thus, it may be desirable to keep at least some data on the headset and transfer that data to a device.
Furthermore, headsets with extensive processing power are often difficult and expensive to manufacture. For example, headsets often include proprietary connectors as well as extensive battery and power management systems. This additionally requires the batteries of a headset to be changed and/or recharged frequently, as there is often significant power used by the headsets. The proprietary connectors as well as the batteries and/or power management systems often add to the costs of manufacturing and assembling those headsets, eroding a profit base derived therefrom. Thus, it may be desirable to provide a headset to overcome those issues.